


Talk Shit, Get Hit

by uncertainAuthor



Series: Prompt Writing [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Gen, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned R76, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Overwatch Retribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainAuthor/pseuds/uncertainAuthor
Summary: Strike Commander Jack Morrison is beyond stressed after the Venice Incident, and, when he overhears a cocky young Blackwatch agent talking ill about Gabriel Reyes, he decides to teach him how things worked when he was his age. Mentioned R76, shit-talking McCree, and some less-than-canon-typical violence.





	Talk Shit, Get Hit

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble that was written for a prompt from my dear R76 muse on tumblr!

It was an understatement to say that what happened in Venice had everyone, Blackwatch and Overwatch alike, shook up. Jack rubbed at his eyes as he scrolled through the newest slew of articles and reports covering Gabriel’s less than clandestine mistake. If he took a shot for every time he’d seen Blackwatch compared to a “group of mercenaries in the shadow of Overwatch,” he’d die of alcohol poisoning before he finished only what had been published immediately after the mission.

Blackwatch wasn’t a secret anymore, and, as much as he wanted to be of comfort to Gabriel at a time so stressful, Jack was beyond disappointed in how it had all turned out. He’d be lying to himself if he said the stress of it all hadn’t taken a toll on the both of them, but even more so, the already fragile relationship between them.

“‘No one will ever know Blackwatch was there.’” Jack mumbled his lover’s words under his breath, sitting back in his chair as he glared at the ceiling. “Christ, I wish that was true.”

He felt completely and utterly drained. Gabriel had been there for him after the attack on the Blackwatch facility, had stayed and helped him cover every casket, write every letter to the fallen members’ families. He had seemed so _sure_ that Blackwatch was the best way to go, the best way to bring Antonio to justice.

Jack grit his teeth, taking a deep breath as he quickly closed all the pages scattered about his workspace covering what happened. He needed some fresh air, some coffee, _anything_ other than just sitting at his desk, looking over the damage done to Overwatch’s reputation. He pushed back from his desk, rising with a huff as he made a move for the door.

The Strike Commander often forgot just how good the soundproofing in his office was, especially now when he opened the door to hear quite clearly that there was an argument at its peak right down the hall.

“I don’t give a _fuck_ that Reyes thought it was alright, Genji! He put us all at risk because he wanted to pull some bullshit power move and throw the plan in the damn trash!” Jack grimaced as McCree’s shouts were loud and clear, something hot and angry settling in his gut as he approached the two.

"As you and I both know, Antonio would’ve gotten out in a week, if not sooner. I stand by Commander Reyes’ choice to put a permanent end to him rather than have him attack us again after he would have been released.” Genji’s words were cold, a stern annoyance clear in his posture as Jack approached the two.

McCree, having clearly not seen the blond coming up, let out a groan. “We could’ve gotten information out of him about what other plans Talon’s got! You can ask the bastard himself, I was _first_ in line for wanting to put a bullet in that fat bastard’s skull, but that wasn’t the smart thing to do! Reyes came up with the plan to pull him for questioning, then fucked us all over with no damn warning. If either of us had pulled that shit, we’d be toast. I ain’t tryin’ to name names, but the fact that our C.O. is fuckin’ someone above _any_ of our paygrades is the only reason his ass ain’t grass right now for bein’ so damn stupid-”

“Agent McCree, I need to have a word with you.” There was something incredibly satisfying in seeing the young Blackwatch agent pale as he spun to face Jack, jaw slackened as he realized his rant had been overheard. Genji stood ramrod straight, red eyes flicking between the two for a moment. “Agent Shimada, if you could deliver a message to Commander Reyes, I would appreciate it. I need to speak with him in my office about some of the UN’s concerns with where we go from here.”

“Of course, Commander Morrison.” Genji gave a small bow, hesitating for a moment as he glanced at his teammate. “Ah, McCree, would you like to join me?”

“He’ll catch up with you later. I need to speak to him alone for a moment, if you don’t mind.” Jack cut Jesse off before he could even open his mouth to speak, narrowed blue eyes not leaving McCree’s face as he spoke.

The ninja gave a silent nod, quickly turning and darting down the hall. It wasn’t until he was completely out of sight that Jesse spoke up. “So, you gonna give me a write up for speakin’ my mind or something? I stand by every word of what I said, like it or lump it. Just ‘cause you two are _clearly_ together don’t give you the right to-”

“Athena.” Jack acted as though he didn’t even acknowledge his words, turning instead to look at one of the screens lining the walls of the hallway as the AI’s symbol popped onto the screen.

“Yes, Commander Morrison?”

“Turn off surveillance in this corridor for the next 20 minutes, and up the code clearance to the entry and exit doors to my level only.”

“Sir, might I ask why…?”

“Please, Athena, I just need to speak with Jesse without any chance of it being on any record, yours included.”

There was a brief pause, but moments later the faint red light of the security cameras in the hallway blinked out. “Twenty minutes, and not a second more, Commander.” With that, the screen blacked out, and Jack turned back to Jesse with a deep scowl.

“You have no right to talk about Commander Reyes like that, McCree. I don’t agree with what he did on that mission, and I don’t expect you to accept it either, but under absolutely _no_ circumstance do you have the right to try and say I’d treat him any differently if we weren’t seeing each other. That crosses a line even _you_ shouldn’t toe.”

The warning in his tone was left unheeded, McCree letting out a huff of a laugh as he rolled his eyes. “I call bullshit. We’re off the record right now, _Commander,_  so there ain’t a point in you lyin’ to my face. If you and Reyes weren’t screwing each other senseless, his sorry ass would be suspended and fired for pulling that shit and you know it.”

Jack took a slow, deep breath through his nose, trying his best to rein in the fire boiling in his gut. He clenched his fist, fighting the urge to quite literally knock some sense into the young Blackwatch agent. “I’m not lying. Even if there was absolutely nothing personal between Gabriel and me, he’s still the best tactician I’ve ever seen. I trust his judgment and I’ll stand by him even if it wasn’t what I would’ve done in his situation. Now, I’m going back to my office to have Athena reset the locks back to standard and let you out. I suggest you go blow off some steam in the practice range, or with a run, or _whatever_.”

Jack turned on his heel, but the haughty laugh at his words halted his movements. “Alright, might just do that. Say, Commander Morrison, when you’re blowin’ off your own steam with Reyes later while y’all _talk_ in your office, I hope you end up toppin’ so he can get fucked as bad as he fucked our whole team over on the mission.” The sneer on his lips was audible in his tone, and Jack felt something inside him snap from McCree’s words.

The look of surprise on McCree’s face in the fraction of a second before Jack’s fist collided with his jaw was refreshing. It was as though his body operated on its own, though Jack wouldn’t have wanted to pull back any of the punches he gave even if he wasn’t stressed out past his breaking point. He held Jesse in place with one hand while the other drew back, the next blow earning a satisfying crunch and a splash of red as the commander’s first crashed into Jesse’s nose.

“Get the fuck off of me!” Jesse shoved at him, raising his free arm to try and guard his face from the barrage of punches. Jack growled, punching him as hard as he could in the gut before shoving him to the ground.

“You wanna know how things worked when I was in your spot? When I was some cocky little shit running his mouth, acting like he could’ve made a better call?” Jack growled through his teeth, landing a solid kick to his gut before crouching next to him. “If you’re gonna talk shit, you’re gonna get hit. Maybe next time you’ll think before you speak, _especially_ if you’re talking shit about Gabriel around me."

Jesse wiped at his nose, gritting his teeth as he glared up at the Strike Commander. He clearly wanted to say something, wanted to fight back, but he held his tongue. Jack huffed, rising back up and heading back to his office. His nerves were still shot to all hell, and he really didn’t want to head back to his office, but it was better than staying in the hallway beating the shit out of a subordinate. He’d never admit it, but the cowboy’s sarcasm had only given him an idea for how to vent the rest of his frustrations; the actual talk about the UN could wait, because he would damn near kill to blow off some steam with a _talk_ with Gabriel.


End file.
